


CHILL Day

by flamingburningfandomtrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frozen refs, snuggles, surprise kisses, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingburningfandomtrash/pseuds/flamingburningfandomtrash
Summary: You have dubbed today a “chill day” for you and Sans. It’s a blizzard outside, you have a small cold, and the atmosphere could not need more cozifying. Not to mention nobody is supposed to come into work today because of the weather. So, no guilt! Unfortunately, when you mention it, Sans has never heard of such a thing as a “chill day” before.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	CHILL Day

**Author's Note:**

> valentines day special  
> who needs a date mate when you could write dates for your otps  
> ;-;

You have dubbed today a “chill day” for you and Sans. It’s a blizzard outside, you have a small cold, and the atmosphere could not need more cozifying. Not to mention nobody is supposed to come into work today because of the weather. So, no guilt! Unfortunately, when you mention it, Sans has never heard of such a thing as a “chill day” before. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” you ask, drooping slightly. He shoots you a look of confusion from the bed, where he’s trying to drag out a few more minutes of sleep.

“nnnnnope. the hell’s a chill day? if it involves going outside, you can count me out.”

“You’ve seriously never had a whole day where you just, relaxed?! And played board games and watched movies and (maybe) got (slightly) buzzed?”

“sounds nice, but, it also sounds like the type of thing boss would kill me over back home. besides, all i do is “chill” anyway. what’s the point?”

The point?

THE POINT??

Did the relax-king himself just call chill days POINTLESS?!

“Well, no time like the present! C’mon, get up, change into your pjs, we gotta get started.”

“oh, somebody’s gettin’ snarky,” he growls playfully, grabbing your hip as he stands and heads toward the closet. 

“Nuh-uh, none of that until after chill day. Chill day does not condone anything sexy,” you retort, trying to hide your red cheeks. 

“awww,” he chuckles. “what about tonight, doll?”

You pause to think on this.

“Okay, anything after eleven is fair game.”

“deal.”

After you’re both changed, you go about prepping the house. You close the curtains, set out Scrabble on the coffee table, pour a few bowls of goldfish, and make a big vat of hot chocolate. Set the temperature high, turn the TV to a “fire” channel, drag out the blankets. You intend to be so cozy that the cold has nothing to do but retreat. Sans just watches from the couch, appreciating what you’re doing, but not bothering to assist. 

“Gee, you were helpful,” you tease, handing him the bowl of goldfish. He doesn’t like popcorn because the kernels get stuck in his teeth for days. He pops a few in his mouth and shrugs.

“yeah, yeah… i don’t even know what your plan is here, so…”

“Well, what do you think we should do first? We have the movie, board games, or just plain cuddling.”

“i thought earlier you suggested getting buzzed?”

“Seriously? It’s eleven in the morning, you can’t possibly want to do that NOW.”

“alright, alright. can we combine the movie and the… y’know, cuddling?”

You laugh- he really hates what he calls “soft words”. Cuddle, snuggle, love, for example. He turns into a little tsundere when he has to say any of them, and you think it’s the cutest thing. Once, when you asked him what he would say instead of cuddle, he said, straight off,

“nest.”

“NEST?” you’d asked, incredulous.

“well, yeah. when you make a blanket nest and get all comfy, and sometimes ya do it with another person if ya really trust ‘em.”

You’d begged to try it- he’d sighed and gotten up, then dragged all the softest blankets in the house to the middle of the floor in the living room. How he had the intuition to be able to root through all the blankets and find the best ones is beyond you. But damn, if it’s not a great skill to have. He shaped them into what looked like a big bowl, then climbed inside, pulling them over him and sighing happily. 

It was the first time you’d ever seen him look genuinely at peace. Of course, you’d be able to pull more of those looks out of him later on, but for then you just watched. He’d invited you to crawl in next to him, and you did so, curling in and humming. It was so nice…! You’d never felt anything so soft in your whole life. Coupled with Sans’ warmth and contented purring (come to think of it, that was also the first time you’d ever seen him purr), you fell right to sleep. Which is surprising, given that it usually takes you hours. 

Now, when you have trouble sleeping, he just builds nests for you and lets you hold onto him. And when he has nightmares, you do the same for him.

But, back to the present- “I like the way you think,” you giggle. You hop up and… what?

He watches you completely bypass the normal stack of movies. You both have a select few favorites that you really enjoy. What are you doing?

“uh…” he starts, laughing a little.

“I know what I’m doing,” you reassure him.

You discreetly crack open a CD and drop it in the player, then run and jump onto the couch, settling in. He looks from you to the screen, borderline suspicious. You look almost anxious, which can’t be a good sign. 

“doll, what movie is this?”

“You refused to see it theaters, so I bought it. Sorry-not-sorry.”

His curiosity turns to horror as he turns back to the screen. The Disney theme plays over the animation of a light leaping over a castle, followed by the title.

“nooooo!”

FROZEN.

“I’m telling you, I think you’re going to love the story, okay? Just, trust me!”

“you said we wouldn’t h-“

“Shhshhshh!! It’s starting!!”

He groans and wraps an arm around your shoulders. When your mind is set on something, you won’t let go for the world. No use in trying to stop you now.  
~~~~~… 

Not that Sans would ever admit it to anyone. And I mean ANYONE. But this is one of the best movies he’s ever seen in his entire life.

Sure, the protagonist is a pretty albino princess with authority issues and stress induced winter powers. That part is a tad bit hard to relate to.

And, yeah, it’s not realistic. Aside from the ice magic and talking rocks (which, Sans admits, is actually plausible) these characters live in a sunny climate 24/7. And when they waltz into the snow with a light jacket and flimsy gloves, they don’t care at all? WHAT?? Their noses don’t run and their faces don’t flush and they barely shiver?? Sure, Elsa isn’t bothered by the cold, and Kristoff is probably used to it by now, but Anna?? HANS?? Their skinny pale asses wouldn’t last a second in this weather!

But the storyline has him hooked from the first two minutes. Anna getting hurt by her own sister’s magic, falling and nearly getting killed… his hand travels to his gold tooth. Though, that hadn’t exactly been an accident on Paps’ part. Man, he wishes someone would just replace the memory with a good one. Parents vanishing one day? He doesn’t even remember HAVING parents. Elsa having anxiety, getting stressed about who she was, trying to run away somewhere else where she could be herself? Genius. 

Even the jokes! Sven and Olaf’s stupid comic relief had him hiding laughs. “Oh. I’ve been impaled!” made him snort- you’d looked so damn smug. What HE could be smug about is that he called Hans out on being a gold digger from the first two scenes of meeting him. This Kristoff guy seemed much more realistic and reliable. If a little crazy. 

However, the further in he gets, the harder it is to hide his feelings about it. He’s normally very vocal about his reactions, hiding them is near impossible when he wants to express them so badly. However, his restraint snaps-

“Heh… if only there was someone out there who loved you,” Hans says- going as far to f*cking tilt Anna’s chin up with a hand!

“godDAMN that little-“ he starts, before realizing his mistake and halting immediately. 

You look over at him with surprise and amusement- he looks so angry, and now he’s all flustered! 

“oh, stop it, you were thinking it, too,” he insists, growling.

You have to pause the movie because you’re laughing so hard. This is a kid’s movie! You intended it to be half-torture, honestly, you didn’t expect him to actually enjoy it! 

“Nononono, it’s great,” you snicker- “I thought the same thing when I first saw this movie! He’s a twerp.”

“i guessed as much.”

Once you get over your giggle fit, you click play on the remote, and pop a few more goldfish back. “This is why I love you.”

Wait- “this is why I love you”? He’s slightly distracted by those words. What did he say? What did he do? He just got pissed over a kids movie, that’s not a reason! But… it at least means that you love him. That’s sweet… 

You tear up in the scene when Kristoff is running across the ice with Anna in his arms, as she freezes to death. It always got you, and you guess that it always will. 

“you ok?” Sans asks, curiously.

“Mm-hmm,” you say, wiping your eyes and leaning a little more into the one-armed hug he’s giving you. 

(You think it’s odd that he’s purring right now. Normally he only does his little purr when he’s satisfied, or when he’s incredibly happy. This is definitely not either of those types of scenes. You entertain the thought that maybe he’s happy you’re with him. That would be cute.)

Of course, the ending is perfect. Hans gets his karma, Kristoff gets a sled (and Anna), Elsa gets happiness, Olaf gets… summer, I guess. As the credits roll, you sigh contentedly and turn to Sans-

“What’d you thi-mmn!” he interrupts your sentence with a kiss, fast and hard. You melt a little, angling your head so he can slip his hand into your hair and press you closer. 

You let him pull you onto his lap, and kiss all over your face and jawline in the odd nuzzly way he likes doing. It’s less of a kiss when your lips aren’t involved, and more of just a cuddle, but you find you prefer it to normal kisses. (And he has a weird way of turning it into something much less innocent than a cuddle, anyway.)

“Why’re you kissing up to me?” you ask, smirking. 

He shrugs- he’s busy peppering kisses on your forehead. “i love ya, i guess,” he says, finally. He then slides suddenly around to your neck and nibbles- almost to make up for his use of a soft word. 

“Ss… nnn…” you try to speak, but it sort of dissolves into mumbling as you lose confidence and composure under the kisses.

“hm?” he pauses so you can catch your breath. 

“Say it again,” you mumble, embarrassed. 

He chuckles, nuzzling up to your ear- 

“i love you.”

“Again…”

“i love you.”

You finally just nod for more- you feel his arms snake around you and pull you closer, before he repeats the mantra for as many times as you ask to hear it.

“that good enough for ya, or are we gonna keep goin’ all day?” he asks, still laughing a little.

“It’s okay, you can stop,” you say, softly, sighing contentedly and sinking into the plush of his hoodie. 

“just ok? c’mon, i only give ya the best,” he says, stroking your back as you lean into his chest. 

“Well, this feels like the best.”

“doesn’t take much to make you happy then, eh?”

“It takes you,” you say, smiling- “I think you’re plenty.”

He’s pretty frickin’ lucky your face is pressed into his hoodie, because it means you can’t see his cheekbones getting redder and redder. 

“But, why’d you do that, anyway?”

He pauses to think on a reasonable-sounding answer to that question. Part of it was just pure instinct and impulse, but… who knows? Maybe it was that ending to the movie- with everyone nearly freezing to death, or nearly getting cleaved in half. It reminds him of the first honest thing he ever said to you. The first time he’d ever let his guard down for you. “the moment i saw you, i wanted to find a way to protect you.” The thought of not being able to do that… really scares him. Seeing humans get hurt- in media, in movies, in real life- always draws his thoughts back to you. Best defense mechanism against that kind of fear is reminding himself, that, hey, you’re here right now. And that’s all that matters.

“what, you didn’t like it?” he asks, teasingly.

“I never said- never mind. You wanna stay here for a bit or do something else?’

“what’s next on yer list?”

“Um… I think I was going to suggest Scrabble, but this doesn’t really feel like the mood.”

“i have some of that vanilla whiskey stuff if you wanna-“

“Too early, bonehead- hm… I’m thinking either a nap or you brush my hair.”

“brush your HAIR?”

“Yep,” you say, happily.

“but you said only you do that,” he says, confused and intrigued. It was one of your pet peeves. Hair touching, some. Hair mussing, no. He’d tried to brush your hair once out of nowhere, but he’d pulled too hard and you’d yelped, so he hasn’t done it since. Weird you want him to after that…

“I wanna show you how I do it. I think it’d be cute seeing you with a hairbrush. And, you know, no sneak attacks.”

“ya think?”

You look up at him- he looks genuinely flustered. You laugh and shimmy out of his arms, standing. 

“I’m gonna go get one right now.”

He watches you quickly vanish around the corner and reappear with the plastic pink hairbrush, a little smile on your face. Welp. Even if it might be embarrassing as hell, it seems to make you happy. This is YOUR chill day. And besides, he’ll have you all to himself tonight, so what does it matter?

You hop back onto the couch, then turn your back to him and raise the brush.

“Okay, watch.”

He puts an elbow up on the back of the couch and raises his bone-brows.

“watchin’.”

“You just pull down, gently. And then, when you hit the knots, you go over those a little harder, over and over until they’re gone. See, like this.”

Once he’s had his little tutorial, you hand him the brush and let him try. (Okay Sans, he thinks. Don’t you dare pull her hair out, you know she’s sensitive…)

Gently, he tries brushing it out on the side you haven’t touched, feeling oddly… at peace with it. Nervous of hurting you, or that you won’t like it, sure- but it’s also satisfying to see it all straighten out and curl up a little at the ends. It’s mesmerizing, and soft… and, weird as it sounds, it smells nice. 

“this ok?” he asks, kind of quietly.

It feels, almost, vulnerable. You have your back turned, entirely trusting, not at all tense. Not only are you trusting him not to prank or mess something up, you’re trusting him not to harm you. He doubts he could ever let down EVERY guard- there are layers, but, you always have to be a little cautious. It’s a kill or be killed world out there, after all… god, how have you made it this far while being so damn sweet…?

“Are YOU okay?” you ask, looking over your shoulder, slightly concerned.

“never better,” he says, trying to drag himself out of his thoughts. “you?”

“This feels weirdly amazing.”

“right?” 

You feel his fingers slide through your hair, curling bits of it around the tips, ghosting over your neck… wow, that feels nice. You hum happily and let yourself relax further- shoulders and spine slumping down a bit, tilting your head back and sighing. You can hear Sans laugh a little- but he’s oddly quiet, for him. You wonder if he’s just as mesmerized with this as you are. The thought makes your face get warm. You honestly just wish you could watch him while he does this. 

“Can I look at you?” Wow, that didn’t come out as a super weird question or anything. “I mean-“

“yep.”

You flush even more, hoping he doesn’t notice. You shimmy enough to turn around, slightly awkwardly. Not that you’re disappointed with the results you get: he’s bright red in the face, nearly more so than you. The hairbrush held in one hand on his lap. His eyelights looking you up and down, taking you in. For once, his signature grin is nowhere to be seen. You smile, timidly, because you’re worried you’re going to melt him if you make it too obvious. But he notices, of course he does. You could have sworn… for a second… did his eyelights turn into hearts?

“I love you,” you murmur, honestly. You can’t even look at him at this point, so you just stare at your pant legs.

He doesn’t answer for a moment, but instead reaches out and cups your face in his hands. You look up suddenly, wondering vaguely what he’s going to do.

“why the hell did’ja settle for me, doll?” he says, still quiet, chuckling to himself.

“SETTLE for you?” you breathe, confused. 

“god, you’re perfect… i mean, look at’cha. you gave me a chance, right? why? why couldn’t ya went and got someone you deserve?”

“Where is this coming from?” you ask, quietly, reaching up and covering his hands with yours.

“i mean…” he laughs a little, still a bit starstruck. “you… you deserve…”

You finally just lean forward and hug him, pulling yourself into his crossed legs and wrapping yours around his back, holding on with every particle of your being. Trying to tell him he deserves more than you any day. He just laughs and settles his hands on your waist, leaning into you and taking a deep breath of your smell. 

“i love you so much.”

“So much, bonehead.”

You end up spending most of the rest of the day lying on top of his chest, exchanging memories and laughing, the lulls in the conversation broken with sleepy kisses. The longer you lie there, the comfier it gets. You eventually put on his hoodie (which he says, on you, is a mix of cute and sexy, he cannot for the life of him decide which), he yanks a blanket off the floor to build a little cushioning for his skull and yours. 

“new verdict on chill day,” Sans declares, glancing at you with a grin.

“Hit it.”

“i like it.”

“What a profound opinion, good sir,” you giggle, kissing his jawline.

“i can’t wait ’til eleven, sassypants, you’re gonna be all mine.”

“Aren’t I already?”

**Author's Note:**

> drop some more suggestions in the comments of Writers Block Solution!!  
> im still fighting it atm~~ thanks


End file.
